AVENGERS CASE-FILE: 12087-A17: THE 'SUPERMAN' INCIDENT
by AliusNeo
Summary: A collection of reports from the Avengers concerning their confrontation with Superman during 'The Marvelous Adventure of Superman.' See what the Marvel Worlds Mightiest Heroes think about Supermans presence in the Marvel Universe in these collection of Shorts.
1. Steve Rogers AKA: Captain America

((These are personal reports made by the Avengers into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database about their encounter with Superman. These are the reports that Coulson makes available to Spiderman so that he may see that he has a rather unique opinion on the Man of Steel in comparison to a majority of his team members. Though what some of them think of Superman; and what they're willing to divulge to S.H.I.E.L.D. may surprise you.))

((First up we have the Star Spangled Avenger; everyone's favorite Super Soldier, Captain Steven 'America' Rogers. I'd like to point out for continuities sake that Captain America's 'report' is written before Chapter 8 of 'The Marvelous Adventure of Superman'))

**Captain America**

During a meeting with the Secretary of Defense I was recalled to the presidential suite in the White-House by the President and General Fury. Fury briefed both of us on the incident Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Clint Barton, and Thor had undergone with their initial encounter; capture, and the subsequent escape of the being they say called himself Kal-El, or more disturbingly; Superman.

Lex Luthor; who I believed was an unknown factor at this point, requested Avenger assistance in a strategic strike against Superman. I told the President of my reservations on attacking any enemy in a public area. I could see the worry in the Presidents eyes; and I sympathized, and could see the look of surrender in his eyes as he gave the order. I called for Dr. Strange to arrive and deliver him and myself both to Avengers Mansion.

On a personal note; I've fought people who call themselves the Ubermensche before in WW2. Group of Nazi supporters who discovered a primitive version of the Super-Solider serum used on me. During said mission Bucky Barnes, myself, Sgt. Nick Fury and Lt. Matthew Kent took down the group during a covert operation. Case-File reference: 10-4-8.12.39-OPERATION HOWLING COMMANDOS: NAZI UBERMENSCHE.

I arrived at the Avengers Mansion thanks to Dr. Strange's teleportation spell. Briefing time with the team that had assembled was short lived as I quickly begin deliberation with Tony Stark and Lex Luthor as to battle tactics. Lex advised us of Supermans weakness to a mineral he had in his possession. Lex would need the assistance of Pym, Richards, and Banner to adjust a plasma cannon Reed had developed to help contain Spiderman when he was overcome by the 'Venom' symbiote. Case-File reference: AVENGERS CASE-FILE 1215 A-25: THE BLACK SUIT.

I found it strange, sitting in the same room with both of them; they are both so similar: arrogant, witty, intelligent. But their differences are even more off-putting: Tony is usually playful in his wit, where Lex carries himself with a dominant attitude. I dislike the way he talked to and treated my team.

The team was quick to get into action with the possibility that Johnny Storm; AKA Human Torch; might have been injured or captured by Superman. Dr. Strange utilized a teleportation spell to bring all available Avengers to the Mansion. Tensions seemed to swell between Thor and Hank Pym. Pym still has not checked in for his monthly psychological evaluation. Team was quickly briefed and separated into groups.

Sue Storm of the Fantastic Four voiced her concerns and discomfort over working with Luthor. I whole heartily agree with her.

Johnny Storm was the first to engage Superman. He sustained a minor head-trauma from the confrontation. Thor was then engaged Superman in open combat and moved the battle away from the secluded district. The team caught up with the fight and I was able to intercept Superman attacking one of ours. He put a dent in my shield *(1). Superman then took hold of me and planted me in the wall. I have been in presence of beings who can destroy planets, and I could feel the power this being possesses; I could see it in how he took each available member of the Avengers on at the same time.

*(1)-On the note of my bent Vibranium shield; the mere fact that Supermans skin was able to dent it shows signs of incredible resistance, and is possibly a confirming factor to Luthors description of his power set. The consequences of a man who is able to bend the strongest metal found on Earth with his bare hands leaves me with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. We've seen friendly aliens who go rouge before; and steps should be taken to ensure that if Superman is not what he seems, we are ready.

I have my reservations as to how my Adamantium weaved shield would fare against him; but I remain positive that in the next encounter; should the need arise; that the Adamantium weave shield would prove more adequate protection against Superman. However, as a counter-measure I remain confident in the further use of Vibranium, as it did seem to have an effect on Superman, but I am still warry as to its longevity in a prolonged battle.-(1)*

Anytime we thought we had taken the advantage was more like breathing time for Superman. We could throw him off balance; but we couldn't keep him down. Only Thor, Ms Marvel, Benjamin Grim of the Fantastic Four, and Dr. Strange were able to effect damaging attacks on Superman. Injuries began to pile up among the members; but Superman fled the battle scene; Thor followed him soon after.

While I tried to re-organize the team, Bruce Banner had abandoned his post in assisting Luthor and Richards in the modifications of the cannon and came to the battle field as the Hulk. I approached the Hulk and tried to calm him, but he made it clear that I was not his objective. Hulk is showing more signs of cognitive recollection of Banners psyche; should warrant further evaluation WITH Banners approval.

The ensuing battle between Superman and the Hulk caused extensive collateral damage. The main focus of my mission at that point became saving the lives of innocent by-standers. While evacuating survivors I was trapped beneath a debris field after the Hulk had crashed down into the surrounding street. I scrambled together who I could and braced myself for the end; trying to put on a strong face for the civilians, though I had been injured during the scramble. I was more than relieved when Susan Storm-Richards of the Fantastic Four made her presence beneath the debris field known to the rest of us. She was able to use her powers to keep the debris from collapsing in on us; but had drained herself considerably during the battle with Superman.

I had a lot of time to reflect while we were trapped under the debris. I had a thought while I was down there, watching Susan concentrate on keeping the several tons of concrete from collapsing on top of us. That if Lexes plan didn't work, and if this Superman really was some kind of madman bent on world domination... there wasn't much else we could do to stop him. The battle had already been lost; and every hope we had then was now on the man who brought this sense of terror with him; Lex Luthor.

I knew that I hadn't recovered enough to protect everyone if we ran into trouble; but I couldn't just sit any longer and let Susan tire herself out. So I began to shift through the rubble, but I wasn't strong enough and tired myself out rather quickly; and I can't put into words my admiration towards the people, and how quickly the citizens of New York that I was there to protect came to my aid. As I rested, I offered my shield to one of the young men to use; he was hesitant to take it, and didn't until I offered it to him a second time. I watched as they took turns using the shield to break the larger rocks into smaller ones that they were able to move, passing the shield off whenever they would get tired. Their teamwork was inspirational, and made me feel ashamed for having admitted defeat.

I arose with a renewed vigor, taking up my shield and continuing to move the debris. Before long I could hear a voice calling out to us from the other end; I called the order for everyone to fall back, and once I was sure everyone was safe I gave Susan the order to toss the remainder of the debris in front of us; I stood back ready to protect the citizens should Susan lose her concentration. When the concrete had cleared I could see DareDevil and Janet Pym AKA The Wasp waiting for us on the other side. We led the citizens out of the debris field and they all ran off to safety.

While I tried to rally the others, giving us some time to recuperated; DareDevil mentioned that Spiderman had encountered Superman prior to our encounter with him; he then picked up on an S.O.S. signal, and we moved in to investigate. We found Tony Stark pinned beneath a boulder that had clearly been cut off of a nearby rock-face; his armor was non-responsive. Sue and Janet began to fix Iron Mans armor; and once they had succeeded, Tony informed us of Lex Luthors betrayal and how Lex had tried to kill him.

As angry as I was at the thought of being manipulated by Luthor, I was equally angry when IronMan flew off on his own to engage Lex in combat. I sent The Wasp in to assist him as back-up as Susan carried the rest of us as close as he could to the area; though her concentration became strained and then continued by foot.

During the travel I remember thinking how angry I was, and for a while it didn't matter how strong Superman was; it didn't matter that the had already taken my team apart; Lex Luthor had been the one to orchestrate the whole event. He used us as a means to weaken his enemy; and God only knows what machinations that twisted mind of his might have had planned for the after-math.

As soon we we arrived on the scene; I saw Superman collapsed on the ground. Lex was beating into him over and over again; and in that moment I saw the true madman. The look on his face, so proud of what he was doing. I've seen a lot of death, and I've never been proud of how many lives I've ended doing what I've done. What I witnessed in that moment was more than enough to convince me of Luthors true intentions.

Seeing an enlarging Hank Pym in the distance, I moved in and distracted Luthor by throwing my shield; and after Hank Pyms attack, Lex Luthor was neutralized. The remaining active members of the team assembled and preparations were made for the imprisonment of Lex Luthor and the recuperation of Superman. I divided the team in order to get our wounded to medical assistance and to search the area for the remaining members of my team. All team members were accounted for and no casualties were sustained during the operation. There were FOURTEEN civilian casualties because of this mission and the influence of LEX LUTHOR upon the Avengers.

I made the decision to have Superman recuperated without consulting General Fury; S.H.I.E.L.D. representatives or the Presidential staff and take full responsibility for the repercussions of these actions.

END REPORT- STEVEN ROGERS, CPT.

((OOC: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new series! You can expect most of the following chapters to be just as short as this one, if not shorter! I wanted to do Captain America first because I feel that of everyone on the team, his would be the one that was the most in-depth; and as you may have noticed he uses it almost like a journal. And you may have noticed that there was some information about Superman that Captain America wasn't completely forthcoming about. Again, hope you enjoyed! I hope to be more regular with this mini-series as the chapters will be shorter.))


	2. Reed Richards AKA: Mr Fantastic

**Reed Richards**

12:45- Arrived at Avenger Mansion. According to Jarvis, the team was out on a mission. I went to the lab to collect some samples for my research with the Super-Soldier serum.

1:15- T. Stark and Thor arrive with an unconscious man. We put him into containment and begin to run detailed analysis of his DNA make-up. Apparently this man was able to fly, and was strong enough to push IronMan out of the ground during flight.

-Prisoners DNA make-up had several strands in-common with an Asgardian; but I have also picked up several sequences that correspond with Kree, and what I have on file from Norrin Radd. The DNA showed no signs of splicing; and if he was 'made', I have no idea what the base creature may have been for his inception.

1:25- Prisoner awakes and immediately tried to breach containment. The prisoner was able to hear through his place in the sound-proof room. The prisoner identified himself as 'Kal-El', and also called himself Superman. T. Stark informed Superman that he was not leaving containment; then Superman sent some kind of heat-based laser from his eyes. It is the only thing that could explain the ensuing explosion of solar energy; of which was strong enough to render T. Stark, Thor and myself unconscious. Superman used the opportunity to escape.

-If Superman could harness heat-energy from his eyes that were harnessed into solar light by the Asgardian energy matrix; then I am led to believe that Supermans power may be solar based; meaning that we may be able to utilize the sun against him in some way.

1:30- I made a full recovery from the blast, and rushed to Thor and T. Starks assistance. After Thor was revived we took to T. Stark the med-bay. I then made a call to Fury and informed him of what had transpired.

- Supermans power-set seemed to consists of: strength, speed, general super-senses (hearing), flight, ocular heat concentration, and possible invincibility. Power levels recorded from Superman surpass those of Hyperion and Nova. No personal advisement at this time on how to defeat an enemy with such broad power. Two most likely possible actions for final contingency plans against Superman are containment; or extermination.

- J. Storm is sent out on patrol.

1:45- N. Romanov and C. Barton arrive along with a man they call Lex Luthor. According to L. Luthor; Superman is an alien from a planet called 'Krypton' from an alternate version of reality. Victor Von-Doom of Latveria is the only man known to have established actual communication with an alternate reality; though until this instance I remained skeptical to Von-Dooms findings.

- I request access to confiscated S.H.I.E.L.D. evidence article **01-637-00-211**; also known as Von-Doom project 'In.D.' for study and to possibly find a way to return Superman and L. Luthor to their reality of origin.

1:50- Analysis of a fragment of meteorite from supposed alternate reality. L. Luthor claims this material is capable of weakening Superman and taking away his powers. Several quick tests are run that are able to alter the physical make-up of the material. No known chemical matches the composition or malleability of the material deemed by as 'Kryptonite.'

- I request access to the fragment of the confiscated 'Kryptonite' labeled as evidence atricle **10-324-01-732**.

2:20- J. Storm makes contact with Superman.

-Team is assembled.

-Begin modifications of my plasma cannon with assistance from L. Luthor; H. Pym; and B. Banner. Pieces of kryponite are added as the injectors base chemical component.

- L. Luthor also makes personal modifications to the cannon, stating that the modifications will decrease the power intake while increasing the plasmas' absorption rate of the chemical compound; making for a more potent dose in every shot. L. Luthor seems to have a vast knowledge of both chemistry and engineering, as well as a wealth of insight on any scientific query I posed to him. I would love to have the chance to pick at his thoughts for useful information.

2:30- Team is dispatched.

2:35- Confrontation with Superman is initiated. J. Storm is recovered personally with assistance from B. Grimm and Thor; J. Storm had mild head trauma.

2:50- B. Banner leaves Avenjet and transforms into Hulk to begin battle with Superman.

3:05- T. Stark returns to Avenjet to assist with cannon modifications.

- H. Pym voices concerns over adjustments. Advises that energy out-put will lead to more instability and make the containment unit more likely to burst if ruptured.

3:20- T. Stark disappears and L. Luthor chases after him. H. Pym and myself begin mounting cannon to rock-face.

3:35- L. Luthor returns and leads myself and into believing that has been killed by Superman. H. Pym leaves to lead Superman into the target zone for the cannon.

3:50- H. Pym leads Superman into target zone and L. Luthor opens fire. The cannon worked just as predicted. Superman appeared to be in a weakened state while he fought H. Pym; but once the plasma was coating his skin, he was virtually helpless. H. Pym beat into Superman until Spiderman appeared and incapacitated .

3:55- L. Luthor fired on Spiderman; intending to kill. An electrical-drive molecular destabilizer was then attached to my lower rib. L. Luthor knew exactly how to subdue me; I believe he may have had experience with my power-set before; as the technology he used on me was foreign in many ways; leading me to further deduce that he made it himself.

- At some point Spiderman recovered and was able to remove the device from my rib. We were both able to bring H. Pym back to consciousness and sent him in L. Luthors direction. When Spiderman and myself caught up, L. Luthor had been subdued.

4:15- Team splits up to two groups. I return to Avengers Mansion and begin to analyze Supermans physiology with the intent of reviving him.

9:00- Supermans vitals return to a normal state. Use of a solar amplifier was pivotal in his recovery. I am certain that Supermans powers are derived from the sun; and that the only way to cut him off from his abilities indefinitely is to isolate him in complete darkness.

- My full scientific evaluation of Superman has been made available for S.H.I.E.L.D. Reference number **86-09-17-11-01**

- It is my personal opinion that while L. Luthor did deceive us; that does not mean that Superman does not deem further inspection. C. Xavier has agreed to an evaluation of Superman and .

- I re-submit my request that the telepathic ability of C. Xavier be admissible as evidence is further court and/or criminal proceedings.

END REPORT- REED RICHARDS, DR.


	3. Anthony Stark AKA: IronMan

**Anthony Stark**

- Dear Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and specifically your howling commander:

I have taken into consideration your request to have my reports presented in a 'language' that you good people will be able to understand. I would have thought that the finest men and women of American Security would have been able to keep up with me. I appologize for the use of my now obvious superior vocabulary. And I'm on medical leave now because of Luthor shooting me in the shoulder and kicking my face in; so thanks for that Nick. Thanks.

Me got kicked in face by Bald man (Luthor) Fury thought was good guy.

Bald man (Luthor) was not good guy.

Bald Man (Luthor) hate Superman.

Bald man (Luthor); trick us into fighing Superman.

Superman not bad.

Bald man (Luthor) is a liar! Don't trust Bald man (Luthor)!

Bad Nick Fury! Bad S.H.I.E.L.D.

Keep Bald man (Luthor) in prison.

Give Superman key to city.

END REPORT- ANTHONY STARK, DR.

_((Authors Note: Just want to point out that this will not be all you see about Starks insight into Superman. The next chapter will have more information about IronMans actual thoughts (because you can imagine how unimpressed SHIELD would be by this :p); I just thought that this was a funny little way to show Stark being his usual self.))_


	4. Anthony Stark AKA: IronMan: Interview

**Anthony Stark**

- Written by Agent Maria Hill from video footage taken from Avengers Mansion medical bay. Video filed with reference number **AM-221.5-01-2268**

**-** PC = Philip Coulson

- TS = Tony Stark

PC- You've had your fun Stark. You want to do this the hard way? That's fine; I can deal with the paperwork. Now tell me; how did you first encounter Superman?

TS- What? You asked me to dumb it down for you. I thought I had done a good job.

PC- Answer the question, Tony.

TS- I was flying to Tyrolese City when he plucked me out of the sky and crashed us both into the ground.

PC- How long would you say the confrontation lasted for?

TS- I don't know. It couldn't have been more than twenty seconds before Thor lightening bolted him off of me. He seemed to go down pretty easily though; he may have been injured or wounded in some way.

PC- And what makes you think that?

TS- Well he didn't go down that easily the next time we went up against him; that's for sure.

PC- And when you had him in containment; how exactly did you contain hm?

TS- We had him in an Asgardian encasement sphere. You and S.H.I.E.L.D. should know all about those.

PC- How; exactly, did he escape the containment sphere?

TS- Some kind of eye-laser. It must have altered the modulation of the energy flux by some kind of thermo-nuclear reaction.

PC- How did he know how to escape? Did he show any signs of having prior knowledge of S.H.I.E.L.D. protocols or Asgardian technology?

TS- No... I may have told him how to escape.

PC- How did you manage that?

TS- I may have said something to him not knowing that he was able to shoot heat-blasts from his eyes. It was my fault; I get that. But what you should also take into account is how the resulting shock-wave shut down my hearts interface. There were a few minutes where I was clinically dying.

PC- What happened? Tell me everything.

TS- After the explosion; like I said, my hearts interface went out. I was lying on the floor helpless, calling out for someone to help. Thor and Reed were hurt, they couldn't help me; but then he appeared. At first I was terrified; I didn't know what he was going to do, but I could feel my heart failing and he was the only one who could help me. So I asked him to save me, told him what I needed; and he did it. He saved my life.

PC- You're telling my that you told Superman exactly how to remove your hearts interface device?

TS- Yes; take away the scary thought from the most inspiring thing that he did for me. Did you not hear me say that he 'saved my life'?

PC- So what happened when you first met Luthor?

TS- I knew from the second I met him that I didn't like him. I should have trusted my gut feeling instead of Fury and his orders. The first meeting; I guess you could say it was uneventful. He lied to us, fed us a bunch of garbage and wasted our time with his stupid vendetta. He had access to our computers and somehow got into my mainframe; connecting it with his own wrist computer. I've never seen anyone able to hack my firewalls like he did.

PC- Did you at any time before the conflict, perceive Luthor to be a larger threat than Superman?

TS- No.

PC- How would you describe your second confrontation with Superman?

TS- We threw everything we had at him. He took us apart, one by one. Even Hulk was brought down by him. But in the end I could have had him. I had the Kryptonite; and he was helpless right in front of me.

PC- You had a chance to eliminate the threat, and you chose not to? Why?

TS- Because I realized that he wasn't the enemy. I could have ended him in a second, and instead of pleading for his life; he begged me to let him save the civilians. The whole fight he had been trying to reason with us; but we were all so scared by what he 'could' do, that we didn't stop to see what he was doing. He was only trying to help.

PC- You're saying that the confrontation should have happened differently?

TS- I'm saying that the confrontation shouldn't have happened. We thought we did the right thing; that we were doing good; but we let Luthor play us to a point. We made it so easy for him. But let's be completely honest with each other right now Phil; we weren't the good guys today. Superman saved more lives than we did; and if we hadn't attacked him in the first place then there wouldn't have been any lives lost.

PC- We do what we can Tony. Superman wasn't exactly forth coming with any of us.

TS- In his position; I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing he did. You may not see it Coulson, but S.H.I.E.L.D. can be pretty scary sometimes... I think I'm done with this interview. My face hurts, and I want to sleep.

END INTERVIEW- AGENT PHILIP COULSON; DOCTOR ANTHONY STARK


	5. Bruce Banner AKA: The Hulk

**Bruce Banner**

After briefing on 'Superman' at Avengers Mansion; I was assigned to engineering modifications to Reed Richards plasma cannon. Injectors and resonators were assigned to me.

Working under Lex Luthor was tedious. He has habits of checking over everyone's work, making the time allotted to the cannon far lengthier than it should have been. That being said; his insights are tremendously helpful, and I cannot help but feel that there is more going on behind his eyes than even I could keep up with.

Since my arrival at the mansion, I was made aware of the capabilities of Superman. Lex Luthor told us all how Superman had corrupted a whole world of people, and how he had been a demi-god; the way Lex described it almost made it seem that Superman was worshiped by them. Apparently, Superman had been able to corrupt the heroes of the other world that he inhabited; turning them against Lex, and culminating in his arrival in our world.

Needless to say; Luthor painted a pretty scary picture of what we were up against; and the way he made Superman sound, it gave me the impression that even the Hulk wasn't as destructive as he was. I was reluctant to even think about unleashing the Hulk on a target that might show just as much disregard to bystanders as Hulk has in the past. I will admit that I have gained some form of control over Hulk; but I still remain fearful to how well I can keep him under control. Yet when the time came; the threat felt severe enough.

If what Luthor had said was true; then we were facing the impending conquest of an alien being with capabilities beyond any recorded humanoid we have encountered to date. No one else could take heat-levels capable of disrupting the Asgardian barrier, except the Human Torch, and he was still unconscious at the time. Not to mention the strength levels needed for a single man to physically take on the line-up of Avengers that we threw at him. At the time, there was only one person who had a chance at stopping Superman before he took over the world. Unleashing the Hulk was a calculated risk that I took in order to ensure the preservation of life, and to protect the Avengers from Supermans continued onslaught.

From what Captain America tells me; I did not engage in combat with any Avengers personnel, even though I had several opportunities to do so. I believe that my influence is having a greater impact on the Hulks actions; though I still have no recollection of the events that transpired after I became the Hulk.

I was told that Superman was able to defeat the Hulk by flying both of them high into the upper atmosphere; eliminating Hulks supply of oxygen. Despite Hulks raw physical might, he was still unable to defeat Superman; this fact alone confirms Lex Luthors description of his power-set; and while we now know that Lex has been manipulating us; it still stands to reason that we do not know the full extent to which he had lied. Supermans intentions, until made clear, should be held under constant scrutiny.

As it stands, fourteen people are dead because of the confrontation between Superman and the Hulk.

I want more funding and resources made available for my 'Gamma Suppressant' **Project Banner- 20.4-3. **I will be in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody in their designated lab, working on said project for the foreseeable future.

END REPORT- BRUCE BANNER, DR.


	6. Susan Richards AKA: The Invisible Woman

_((Authors Note: Hey all! Sorry for the wait on these shorts; been busy with this, that, and the other thing. I've actually had this one done for a week or so, but completely forgot I had done it. ))_

**Susan Storm-Richards A.K.A. The Invisible Woman**

The events of today were not the result of an out of control alien from another dimension; but a man with delusions of grandeur. I will admit; at first I was taken in by Lex Luthors story, and after having seen the fragment of 'Kryptonite' he had with him I was only further taken in.

Once we began working with him in a close proximity, I could almost feel the anger coming off of him. He hated working with other people; he talked to the others like they were slowing him down. Yet when he had spoken ealier, he seemed to sincere. The contrast that came from his personality reminded me of the way Namor has worked in the past. I voiced my concerns to Captain America, yet he insisted that working with Luthor was our only plan against Superman; and my brother was being pursued by Superman, so I knuckled under.

Once the battle with Superman began I tried to stay as close to the action as I could without becoming actively involved. I used my powers to augment the attacks of others, and to try and put barriers between Supermans attacks and the others. I was shocked to find how my augmentations did not seem to affect the course of the battle.

I think that it worth noting that Superman only threw two attacks that I saw; one punch that was against Thor; and one kick that he placed on Ms. Marvel. On both occasions I found myself on scene with the means to attempt to protect them; but Supermans attacks were able to break through my barriers with what I can only assume was effortless ease.

Once the Hulk appeared on scene; I made it my duty to keep civilians safe from falling debris and the carnage of the battle. Luckily I was near Captain America when the Hulk plumetted into the ground around us and trapped us underneath the rubble with a group of civilians. We were able to keep them safe until we were rescued by DareDevil and Wasp.

DareDevil then led us to Tony Stark; and once Wasp and myself had reactivated his armor he informed us all how Lex Luthor had decieved us and tried to kill Tony. Once Tony was moderately recovered he took off on his own to the battlefield in an attempt to get the jump on Luthor; we followed as quickly as we could.

The scene we arrived to was Lex Luthor beating Superman to near death; for all of his deciet and manipulations; his plan to take down Superman had worked. Superman can be defeated. Dispite that fact, I was still angry to see him again, and I felt nothing but pure joy as Captain Americas shield collided with the side of his head.

After Lex Luthor was subdued by Hank Pym, I returned to Avengers Mansion with the rest of the FF and some other members of the Avengers, including Spider-Man; who informed us all of Supermans actions earlier in the day.

Given Spider-Man's belief that Superman is not a malevolent person; I am finding myself leaning more towards believing that the threatening disposition that Lex had made us believe is non-existant. If Spider-Man has given Superman his trust, then I feel inclined to agree with his assessment and recomend that Lex Luthor be treated as a high-level threat for future reference.

END REPORT- SUSAN RICHARDS, DR.

_((Authors Note: As you can see, Susan has a quite different approach to the 'Superman' situation than her husband does. You can expect that her and Reed have been talking about things since it happened. Hope you all enjoyed. And as a special bonus I've also got the Ms. Marvel file coming up for you guys later today; so check back soon :) ))._


	7. Carol Danvers AKA: Ms Marvel

**Carol Danvers A.K.A. Ms. Marvel**

When I was first called into this mission, I was briefed, along with everyone else to the potentially destructive nature of this so called 'Supermans' powers. From what Lex Luthor had described, his powers were pulled directly from the solar rays given off sun-light; and his strength and resilience were near limitless.

I dont need to say how horrificly terrifying it is going into the situation thinking of the different ways that this single person could have turned me to ice, shot me with laser eyes; or just plain old pounded my skull in. But none of those things happened.

Sure Thor got frozen a little bit, and Tony says that the damage done to War-Machine by Supermans laser eyes was precise and deadly enough to cut through his super-dense metal stuff. Thinking of how quickly that fight could have been ended; and how long it seemed to go has me rethinking everything. I mean the guy could have just ran around popping our heads off if he really wanted to. Looking back; we really should have had a better plan than throwing waves of combatants at him hoping to tire him out.

There was a point in the fight where I first engaged Superman; the way he looked at me was almost like he thought he recognized me. Then he said something to me; called me a name that wasn't mine. Looking back, I really wish I hadn't punched him in the face.

I can't believe we didn't catch onto Luthors plans earlier. Yeah he put on the baby-face and the big puppy-dog eyes, and we all fell for it. The blame for this should be on us; we let Luthor play us like he was some kind of grifter.

The worst hit I took from Superman was a kick to the chest that did more than knock the wind out of me. One fractured rib and a concussion bad enough to knock me right out. Unfortunately I didn't heal up in time for the final confrontation with Luthor. I really wish I had a chance to punch him in the face just once. If S.H.I.E.L.D. can somehow arrange for that it would be greatly appreciated.

END REPORT- CAROL DANVERS, LT.

_((Authors Note: I'd like to send a special thanks to ben10987654321 . He was an avid Ms. Marvel supporter and his constant requests for more of her had led me to work out a special story for her. Keep your eyes open for a Ms. Marvel themed story coming... well probably not for a while if I want to keep the story flowing in continuity :p. Hope you all enjoyed, and I also hope to get over my case of writers block for Superman and the FF; so hopefuly you'll se the next chapter of that in the coming weeks.))_


	8. Benjamin Grimm AKA: The Thing

**Benjamin Grimm A.K.A. The Thing**

I was the first one on the scene when we responded to Johnnies distress call. When I burst through the ceiling with Reed tied around me, we landed and saw the target standing over Johnny. Johnny was unconscious and that guy, Superman, was still smoking. It looked like they had just had a scuffle, and we arrived just in time to stop Superman from doing any more damage to him. Thor was in seconds later and smacked the target right through the wall. Reed then took Johnny back up to the ship to receive medical treatment.

We later found out that Johnny had been attacked by a Doom-bot that had been left behind. Johnny said he tried to activate it to assist in fighting Superman; but that it target him instead. I don't know if Superman saved Johnny, or if he destroyed the Doom-bot to save his own skin; or if he let the Doom-bot go back Latveria to report to Doom. We found some bits and pieces of some old bots, but they could have been from a previous battle the F.F. had with Doom in that location.

Thor kept Superman at bay for a while; it almost looked like Thor could handle him one on one; but Rogers went me in to back him up anyways. Once I joined in, Thor and I were able to keep him at bay, but the more we threw at him, the more he fought back. I don't know how he was doing it, but he was taking every punch and kept coming back at us strong. He was even able to peel me off his back and use me as a bowling ball against Thor.

Ms. Marvel, Captain America, Iron-Man and War-Machine all arrived, as well as Dr. Strange, Janet Pym and T'Challa. We all engaged him together, and it was here that we saw just how strong he actually was. He took War-Machine out by frying his armor with some eye-lasers, he trapped Thor in Ice with his breath; he took out Ms. Marvel and Iron-Man with a single kick; T'Challa broke his hand on Supermans face; and not even Dr. Strange could keep him down with his magic. For a while, I didn't think that we'd be able to hold Superman off.

Then the Hulk arrived on scene, and the Avengers and the Fantastic Four moved into crowd control and an evacuation of the immediate area of all civilians. I could feel the tremors from when they would hit each other. I could hear the Hulk shouting in the distance; I could feel the fear on the people I was trying to get away from the danger. All I could think about the whole time was what we were going to do if Lex Luthors plan didn't work.

This Superman had us outmatched at every corner, and yet the fight still went on. If he had wanted to, he could have made us listen to him; but he just us keep coming at him. He let it get to the point that the Hulk showed up to try and contain him. After the fight was over, and we were told how Lex had been playing us; it only made me more angry at Superman. If he was the good guy the whole time; why did he fight back? Why didn't he just turn himself in? Why didn't Spider-Man bring him to us? If Superman is as good as Spider-Man thinks he is, and as powerful as we saw he can be, then why did he let those fourteen people die?

END REPORT: GRIMM, BENJAMIN

((AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone, hope you have all enjoyed this bit that gives a little insight as to how the Thing sees Superman. I've also got the Human Torches report done and will be adding that one later today. I'm progressing quite nicely with the rest of the reports, and I'm trying to make it so that each report doesn't read as the same interpretation of events. Certain characters will remember things differently than others since some were present at certain points in the fight while others were not; and I am doing my best to go back and check with my original story to make sure that it all can work in a single continuity together. So thank you everyone for baring with me as I essentially re-read entire chapters of The Marvelous Adventure of Superman before writing reports that usually don't add up to more than 1,000 words. I'm still busy with personal matters but am hopeful to have the majority of these reports done soon; and once they are complete I will be releasing them two per week.

Again, I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, and hope you read the next chapter featuring Johnny Storm. I wanted to get all of the Fantastic Four out of the way since Superman is staying at their house in "Superman and the Family Fantastic" and thought it would be good for everyone to see what his housemates think about him before he got there.))


	9. Johnathan Storm AKA: The Human Torch

**Johnathan Storm A.K.A. The Human Torch**

I was the first one to sight Superman before the incident occurred. I was out on a 'hot' personal call when I was asked by Reed to go on patrol. He briefed me on the situation and told me that I was on patrol duty only; advising of the targets power-set. I had been searching for maybe 20 minutes before I spotted him at an abandoned Doom facility that the F.F. had raided a while back.

I had been told not to engage when I called in my sighting; but then the guy started to chase me. At first I was just blowing smoke at him, but once I saw how fast he was closing in I started to move faster; but he didn't let up. He kept gaining on me. Faster I would go, and still he only closed the gap. I panicked; I ducked into the facility and tried to reprogram an old Doom-bot that I found. I was unsuccessful in my attempt and the bot knocked me out as soon as it came online.

END REPORT: STORM, JOHNATHAN

I want to take on some responsibility for this. I feel like what happened could have been avoided, and people would not have died if I hadn't screwed up so bad. (ADDED 2 HOURS 32 MINUTES AFTER INITIAL REPORT)

((Authors Note: Short but sweet, and since Johnny Storm didn't really play a large role in the conflict, it makes sense that his report would be shorter. Though I hope you all enjoyed the end there where Johnny feels the weight of his own actions. Because while he technically didn't initiate the fight between Superman and the Avengers, it was partly because of Johnny being found unconscious that the Avengers came at Superman so hard.))


	10. Hank Pym AKA: AntMan

**Henry 'Hank' Pym A.K.A. The Ant-Man**

We were briefed with the team in the assembly room of Avengers Mansion. A man named Alexander 'Lex' Luthor had been brought in by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Natasha Romanov. Lex told us of how he was from an alternate reality; and that he had brought with him an alien from his alternate version of Earth. Lex also told us that this Alien, also known as Superman and Kal-El, had a unique physiology where in he drew power from the yellow sun to give him amazing abilities such as; flight, super strength, near invincibility, heat vision, super speed, and a desire to corrupt and destroy the world. To reshape iit in the way that he saw fit.

Lex Luthor painted a terrifying picture of a being who wanted to turn us against eachother, and then remake his own lost world. We were asked by Captain America, at the word of the President himself, to intervene. Lex had come up with a plan involving some weakness that the alien had. Lex, myself, Bruce Banner, and Reed Richards modified one of Reed Richards plasma cannons with several upgrades that I would need to look over to know exactly what we did to it. Bruce Banner abandoned his post and engaged Superman after unleashing the Hulk.

IronMan had left the Avnejet in order to assist the Hulk, and Lex Luthor followed him,ordering, us to finish mounting the cannon. Lex returned with what looked like the remains of IronMans armor,and Bruce Banners unconscious body in his arms. He told us that Superman had killed Tony Stark.

Once the cannon was mounted; it fell to me lead Superman into the target zone for it. The Avengers that had gathered had been pushed back by Superman,and were then trying to contain the fight and the destruction caused by the fight between Hulk and Superman. I found Superman over the bodies of Agent Romanov and Agent Barton, and engaged Superman with brute force. Each time I hit him, it felt like I was trying to punch a ball of solid steel; I have several hairline fractures in my hands.

Once I had led Superman to the target zone, Lex Luthor opened fire. The weapon worked just as Lex Luthor promised it would. Superman was weakened, and hitting him didn't seem to damage my hands or my feet any longer.

I was then engaged by Spider-Man; who stood in my path as I tried to subdue the target. He managed to render me unconscious.

When I awoke, I found Reed Richards on the ground close to me with a device attached to his chest. The device was sending electrical impulses through Reeds body, leaving him unable to control his powers. I removed the device, and Reed informed me of how Lex had turned on him, and had likely been manipulating us.

As I approached the area where we had left the cannon; I saw Tony Stark laying near the remains of the cannon, his face bloody, but he was alive. I then saw as Lex was carried off by my Janet; and then he used some sort of electrical discharge to hurt her and make her drop him.

I took note of where Luthor landed, increased my mass at the right time as I approached, and then crushed him under my fist. I was fully aware of his suits ability to generate a personal protective field as Lex Luthor did not stop speaking the whole time we were working on the cannon.

Since Lex Luthor is no longer a threat, I recommend that S.H.I.E.L.D. try to acquire whatever information and resources they can from him. Where Superman is concerned, with the rock fragment that weakened Superman now reduced to several shards, I canI see no means of stopping this individual without considerable loss to life and extensive damage to any area afflicted by the battle.

END REPORT: DOCTOR PYM, HENRY


	11. Janet Pym AKA: The Wasp

**Janet Van-Dyne-Pym A.K.A. The Wasp**

I arrived at Avengers Mansion with my husband, Hank Pym, and was briefed on the situation. We all heard Lex Luthors stories about the alien being he called Superman. How Lex and this alien were both from an alternate version of Earth; and how Superman had been able to corrupt the Earth of his reality and turn it into what Lex almost described as a authoritarian dictatorship;with Superman as the head.

Lex warned that Superman would do the same thing to our world, and that he would try to decieve us, convince us that he was one of the good ones before he would turn against us and enslave the Earth.

After Johhny Storm sighted him, we were quick to head into didn't take long for us to arrive on the scene. I was told to hold back, along with Ms. Marvel, War-Machine, and Iron-Man while the other gauged the target to confirm Luthors description of his powers. It didn't take long for them to call us in. As soon as I came onto the battlefield, we all hit Superman with our combined energy. We thought that it would be enough, but he didn't stay down long.

Before too long, War-Machine had been incapacitated and the Avengers were in full assault against Superman.I watched as Black Panther broke his hand from punching Superman. After I got Black Panther to safety, we heard from Reed Richards that the Hulk was inbound. At that point Captain America moved us from assaulting Superman, to evacuating civilians from the surrounding area. I went with Agent Barton, and Black Panther went with Agent Romanov to re-establish communications with Nick Fury.

Barton and I made the decision to split up, that we could cover more ground, and that I could spread the word by air while he directed the people through the streets. It worked for a while, until I saw Superman and the Hulk come soaring into an apartment the fight from above was horrific,and let me see how wide spread the damage was with every single punch those two threw against eachother.

Never before did we think that we could see a being take on the Hulk the way he did. He not only lasted longer than Thor did, but Superman was actually able to defeat the Hulk.

After a while, I no longer needed to spread the word that people needed to run; and I started to do what I could to help those that were hurt in the chaos of the fight. I don't know how long I had been running around, pulling people from buildings before Daredevil appeared.

Daredevil was able to find Captain America and Susan Richards, who were both trapped under a debris field with a group of civilians. After recovering the civilians, Daredevil then led us to the place that Lex Luthor had left Tony Stark to die. We were able to save him from being trapped under a large boulder and were able to repair Iron-Mans armor to working capacity.

Tony told us about how Lex had turned on him, and had tried to kill him to hide his secret. Tony flew off after him, and Captain America told me to follow him. I had trouble keeping up to Stark, but once I caught up and saw Lex beating the hell out of him, I flew in with all my strength and charged him off of Stark. We both fell to the ground,and so I charged him again, this time I took hold of him and tried to pull him in the air; but he used some sort of electrical pulse to knock me out of the air.

When I came too, Hank was there,and Lex Luthor had been subdued. I think that Mr. Luthor should be tossed in a hole and forgotten, and Superman should be given some sort of leeway. But I still am uneasy about his power levels; and the fact remains that we couldn't stop him. We know that now, and so does he.

END REPORT: DOCTOR VAN-DYNE-PYM, JANET


	12. T'Challa AKA: The Black Panther

**King T'Challa of Wakanda A.K.A. The Black Panther**

I was just about to leave New York to head back to Wakanda when I received the call from Captain America to assemble at Avengers Mansion. When I arrived, I was greeted by more of my team-mates than I had seen together since the Iron Patriot rebellion six months ago. I was also greeted by a new face; one Alexander Luthor. A tall man, bald, with piercing green eyes. He told the tale of a parallel world and an alien being of immense power.

He told us of a god-like being who took the heroes of a planet and turned them against the very people they were trying to protect. He told us of a man with nothing but malice for mankind in his heart. He told us Superman wanted to conquer us, and remake us. With the power that Lex said that Superman possessed; what choice did we have but to act?

If this Superman was what Luthor said he was; then he was not only a threat to the Avengers; but to my beloved Wakanda as well; and that I would not tolerate.

We engaged Superman as soon as The Human Torch spotted him. By the time we arrived on the scene;Torch had already been incapacitated.

I was one of the first ones down, along with Captain America and Agent Romanov and Agent Barton. We witnessed Thor attacking Superman and sending him breaking through the warehouse that we had found Superman at. Before we could catch up; Thor had knocked Superman out of sight and we then had to catch up with the fight.

By the time we did, the fight was already underway; Thor, Thing, IronMan, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Dr. Strange and War Machine had all engaged and were being pushed back by Superman. The rest of us engaged Superman and we began the battle.

My own battle with Superman was short lived; I saw an opening and pounced on the enemy, and using the gauntlets that had been enchanted by Dr. Strange, I began to punch Superman repeatedly. For a while my attacks landed in succession, and even did damage to the enemy; though the gauntlets eventually gave way, causing my bare fist to break upon this man of steel.

I was removed from the battle with the assistance of Janet Pym and rendevouz with Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow. At which point we were informed by Reed Richards that the Hulk was inbound. Captain America moved Black Widow and myself to the priority of contacting Nick Fury and re-establishing contact with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Black Widow and I stopped once to try and establish contact withFury. We could get nothing over the communications but static; but we could hear the rampage that wa causing chos through the streets. Black Widow ordered me to continue to try and establish a link to Fury, and then she disapeared into the streets. Her bravery and her quick reaction are to be admired and aspired towards.

I was not able to establish a connection to Fury until I was near the Manhattan bridge. I relayed the situation to Fury and then proceeded to head back to the battlefront. On my way I found a herd of people say they hurried away from the confrontation. I could see that the were frightened; and with my wounded hand, I would be of little use in the battle; so I began to lead the people away from the sounds of destruction that echoed from down the roads.

After knowing what I know from Johnny Storms report, and from Spider-Man and Luke Cage's encounter with him, and from how events unfolded; I believe that both Superman and Lex Luthor should be put on a permanent watch.

Lex Luthor is manipulative, technological inclined, and has a brilliant tactical mind; among other traits that put his potential to create destructive means on par with the skills of Richards and Stark combined.

Superman is another story entirely. Even if everything Luthor said is a lie; even if Superman is a force for good and is as compassionate as Spider-Man suggests, his powers make him a threat to the entire world. There are too many 'what if' factors to take into account when considering the ramifications of a being of this magnitude to take up dwelling on Earth. Thor may stay on Earth, but he is of Asgard, and returns to his own world when he can. This Superman, even in his own world, had no world to return to; if Luthor was not lying about that information. I recommend Superman be exiled from Earth, so that he may not draw harm to our own homes.

END REPORT: T'CHALLA

((AUTHORS NOTE: _Okay, so hope everyone is enjoying these shorts. I'm working hard to keep to my schedule of 2 of these every week, so you can expect to have another of these up shortly after this one. So hopefully both chapters will be up at the same time and there will be no waiting! And about this report, I have been trying to use all of these reports to fill in the gaps of where certain Avengers ended up in the final Chapters of 'The Marvelous Adventure of Superman'; but as you can see with most of these past reports, they were mostly on civilian evacuation details. Again, hope you've enjoyed; and don't forget to leave a comment and favorite the story :) _))


	13. Stephen Strange AKA:The Sorceror Supreme

**Doctor Stephen Strange A.K.A. The Sorcerror Supreme**

I was contacted by Captain Rogers about the threat of Superman; though I had already been made aware of the cosmic imbalance through other means. Captain Rogers asked me to bring him to Avengers Mansion, and so I did. He then asked for my assistance in the confrontation against Superman.

After hearing Lex Luthors story of an evil alien bent on conquest; with power fueled by giver of all life; the sun; I was frightened.

I went with the Avengers to the site where Johnathan Storm made contact, and engaged Superman when the fight had move due to Thor's carelessness. I tried to hold him to the ground, I thought that it was a brilliant move to anchor one with strength and flight to the very Earth. Yet he pushed against my will.

Yet it was not his own strength that had saved him. I could feel a powerful spell upon him; one of protection; one of purity of spirit. Only upon a select number of people had such a spell been placed in my knowledge of history; but even then I have never met one of them until now... and though I know my words may be lost, or even disregarded by some; know that we need not fear this man known as Superman as he is, for only a master of Fate could bestow such a pure and powerful protective spell.

I disengaged the battle shortly after; for seeing what protected this man, I knew that others would be drawn to him; and I was correct. Mephisto had also felt the disturbance as I had, and had sent his spies to us. I held him back, and with the aide of others, we do still. For the Dark Lord wishes to turn this Superman into his puppet; and if he succeeds through his plan of dark magic, then the being Lex Luthor described will become a reality.

I also fear for what other evils may have felt this Superman's presence; for a greatness such as his will only draw great evil upon him... and to those around him.

END REPORT: DOCTOR STRANGE, STEPHEN

((AUTHORS NOTE: _Short and sweet... and maybe a little more insightful than some of the other reports. I really enjoyed the concept of Dr. Strange recognizing one of Dr. Fate's spells. Since Dr. Fate is the spirit of Nabu I figure that there must be some incarnation of him in the Marvel Universe, but until I do a Dr. Strange/Fate story, I didn't feel the need to go into too much detail. Hmmm... Dr. Strange-Fate. I like it!_ ))


	14. James Rhodes AKA: War Machine

**Lieutenant Colonel James 'Rhodey' Rhodes A.K.A War Machine**

Alexander Luthor: Mid - Late 30's. Bald. Green eyes. Approximately 5'10. Medium Athletic build.

Luthor told the Avengers he is from a parallel world, and when he traveled here he brought a being of immense power with him.

Superman: Mid - Late 30's. Short Black Hair. Blue Eyes. Approximately 6'2. Large Muscular build.

Power Sets Confirmed by Luthors story and combat: Super strength, super speed, heat vision, cold breath, flight, near invincibility, super hearing, super sight(unconfirmed).

Avengers were called into action against Superman by request of President. The attack on Superman was unsuccessful.

During the conflict, Superman used his heat vision to fry through my War Machine armor and fry the circuits. I think it worth noting that his heat vision was strong enough to slice through my armor; but he didn't use it to harm me, only incapacitate me.

I observed the same behavior throughout the combat. With Supermans confirmed powers, he was not using them to their full potential. He was holding back;and it is my personal belief that he was holding back because he did not want to cause harm to the Avengers.

Lex Luthor on the other hand, used his knowledge of Superman as a tool to cause fear within the rank of the Avengers and throughout the Presidential staff, and to inspire an attack on an innocent man A man who may have great power, but whose only crime was being scared and confused in a world that was unfamiliar to him.

I recommend we offer Superman refuge until he is able to find a way home; and also I believe we should seek advice from Superman as to how he would like us to deal with Luthor.

END REPORT: LT. COL. RHODES, JAMES

((AUTHORS NOTE:_ Another week, another two reports coming out. Hope you guys enjoy Rhodes report as he is the only person in a while who out of Lex and Superman, picked Lex as the dangerous one. Up next is everyone's favorite God o' Thunder!))_


	15. Thor: God of Thunder

**Thor God of Thunder (Asgardian)**

(This report was put together from an interview between Thor and Agent Maria Hill:

**Authorization:** Fury, Nicholas. General. 1-11-0-1)

Agent Hill= MH

Thor= TH

MH: Please, explain the battle you had against Superman.

TH: He was a mighty adversary. Never in my life have I faced a foe with such might. He was harder to subdue than the Hulk; and even still I was trapped by him. In a prison of ice no less. It reminded me of the time Lady Siff and I were trapped by the-

MH: About Superman. How exactly did he trap you in ice? Did he have a device of some sort?

TH: Nay. He used his mouth, his breath froze the very air around me. I could feel my body slow as the ice around me thickened. I have felt such a sensation before; but this was different... his powers make him a formidable foe indeed.

MH: So, when you first engaged Superman, what happened? From what I've been told you went in with your Hammer swinging.

TH: And why would I not have? You heard the story the one named Luthor spun. I believed Superman to be a powerful being, a master of deceit and trickery. And having dealt with Loki my whole life; I know the best way to end trickery is with the might of Mjonlir.

MH: Some people think that if you hadn't been so... eager for combat; that the battle would have been different.

TH: The thoughts of others on how things may have gone is of little concern; you and your superiors should do well not to dwell on the past. What's done is done, you should be learning from the battle, not pestering me on how I deal with the threat of a hostile alien. Besides, need I remind you of S.H.I.E.L.D. and how they reacted when we first encountered each other?

MH: No that isn't necessary. What do you think of Superman?

TH: During our battle, he tried several times to dissuade me from combat. I assumed that he was hoping for me to give him an opening to strike; but I was steadfast to not stop my assault until he was subdued. Now that I think upon it; Lex Luthors trickery was well placed and meticulous. He did well in turning us against Superman, but now that I have tested his power myself, I am sure that should the need arise, an Asgardian host would be more than enough to deal with him.

MH: You'd be willing to speak to the Asgardians about having a team in place to deal with Superman in case he's not on the level?

TH: I know of several Asgardians who would relish the chance to test their might against this Kal-El of Krypton.

MH: That's actually really good to hear.

TH: Aye. Though I doubt it will come to that. This Superman does not enjoy combat as an Asgardian does. He seems soft, almost laughably so. Still, if you grow weary of him here on Earth, I'm sure I could find a place for him on Asgard.

END INTERVIEW: THOR

((AUTHORS NOTE:_ Did you really expect Thor to take the time to write a report? :p ))_


	16. Matthew Murdock AKA: DareDevil

(AUTHORS NOTE: _Hey everyone. Bringing you these next two chapters a day early because I don't think I will have time to tomorrow. So hope yu all enjoy the reports of DareDevil and Luke Cage)_

**Mathew Murdock A.K.A. DareDevil**

I was contacted by Spider-Man and he asked me if I would be willing to assist him and Luke Cage in some routine patrols of areas where crime had been spiking. I was more than happy to oblige him.

Spider-Man told me a tale of how he and Luke Cage had been ambushed by the Sinister Six earlier that morning. From the way he told me, it was dire situation that he found himself in. Yet, he says that a man came to his rescue and dispatched of the Sinister Six and saved both Spider-Man and Luke Cage, as well as preventing Vulture from contaminating a water source.

Spider-Man told me how his savior was dressed in a blue outfit with a red cape, with a yellow insignia on his chest that resembled an S. From the picture Spider-Man painted for me, it sounded like the Avengers were going to have an extra heavy gun on their team.

' You can imagine my surprise when Spider-Man and I went out on patrol to find the scene of destruction that had been left from the battle between Spider-Mans friend and the Avengers. Spider-Man and I split up, and I quickly found The Wasp.

It didn't take long for the two of us to uncover Captain America and Susan Richards, and then I was able to pin-point a distress signal from Iron Man. It was once Susan and The Wasp had removed Iron Mans mask did we learn that a man named Lex Luthor had betrayed the Avengers and led them in a hoax of a mission to defeat the person they called Superman.

From my perspective; which albeit is an outside one; Superman had done nothing wrong in how he acted when he panicked and fled the Avengers Mansion. However, once Superman had reasoned what was going on, he should have returned to the Avengers to sort out everything. I find it odd that he was directed by Spider-Man and Luke Cage to the destroyed Doom facility instead of telling him to go to the Avengers.

I also find it odd that the Presidential Staff and the heads of S.H.I.E.L.D. would sanction the Avengers in this attack without first confirming Luthors character.

I feel that this Superman may not have been the only one who reacted with fear when confronted with an unknown variable.

END REPORT: MURDOCK, MATTHEW


	17. Luke Cage AKA: Power-Man

**Luke Cage A.K.A. Power-Man**

I'm not going to lie; my interaction with Superman was minimal. I was out on a standard patrol with Spider-Man when we were ambushed by the Sinister Six. Doctor Octopus, Shocker and Electro were able to lead Spider-Man ahead of me, and then I was ambushed by Rhino, Vulture and Scorpion.

The trio were able to keep me busy, and were even pushing their advantage. Before too long I was being outmatched by them. I think it is worth noting that the Sinister Six were led by Otto Octavius, who Spider-Man warned was not out of the super-villain game.

Spider-Man ended up coming back for me; and when he did, the Vulture took off with some sort of nano-tech virus, intended on poisoning the water supply. I told Spider-Man about the Vulture's plan, but he didn't seem very concerned about it. He then proceeded to engage the Scorpion; and while he did, the Rhino began to charge at me.

In my weakened state, I was sure that the Rhino was about to smash me to pieces; but before I could even react, there was a blur of red and blue, and then a cloud of dust and a crater where the Rhino used to be. Once the dust cleared, I saw Superman. He had the Rhino under his foot, the Vulture under his arm, and the nano-virus in his hand.

Superman used his eyes to destroy the nano-virus; and then dropped the Sinister Six off at the closest police station. After he came back, Superman told us a story about how he came from an alternate version of Earth. He told us how he came here by accident while chasing a man who he said had committed crimes against humanity.

I found it strange, almost baffling that a single man would draw so much concern to call the attention of a guy with his power sets; but he seemed like a good guy, and he saved my life, and Spider-Mans. I told Superman that Dr. Doom used to be into the whole alternate reality thing, and that he had an abandoned facility that he might be able to find something that could help him get home.

While I did find his powers slightly intimidating, after seeing him put them to good use, I have no problems fighting side by side with him.

END REPORT: CAGE, LUKE

((AUTHORS NOTE: _Hey guys. So I had to re-post the DareDevil report due to some spelling errors that I had forgotten to correct. Hope everyone enjoyed the Luke Cage report. And this being the 17th and final Avenger report { just to point out to you guys, in the _**12087-A17**_designation, the A-17 references the number of Avengers who put their reports in. But that doesn't mean that everything is done yet. While Black Widow and Hawkeye work with the Avengers on a daily basis; they are both S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents; but that doesn't mean they won't get their own say. Keep an eye open for the next two chapters coming out later this week; and then watch out for the Finale Report which will feature Spider-Man and his response to these reports.))  
><em>


	18. SHIELD Agent Clint Barton

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Insert: Barton, Clint: Hawkeye**

I'm not going to sugar coat it. I'm not going to tell you a bunch of information that you've probably read a dozen times by this point. If you've read this far, then you want to know. You want to know the answer to one question.

Is Superman a threat?

This question cannot be answered yes or no; but must be answered as both. Like we have seen several times in the past;even a benevolent man can turn bad. It's not a matter of what he can do; or at least it shouldn't be. When it comes down to the how we go about it, yes it should be about what he can do. But we have to look at this the same way we have viewed every other. Every Inhuman. Every Kree and Asgardian. This is no different.

Supermans powers are for lack of a better word, Godly. He's stronger than Hulk, and just as durable. He's more than likely capable of inter-stellar travel. I doubt that a nuke would even do that job. Truth is, I don't know how we would stop him.

But; and this is a big one; he is not a threat as he is.

The one thing you need to know from my battle with Superman, is that I saw the Hulk toss a bus at him; a bus full of people. Before Hulk threw it, Superman called out "The people!" And then launched himself towards the bus. He saved all of those people, and then used his breath to send the Hulk away.

Afterwards, there was a man who got off the bus and spat at Superman, he called Superman trash and then ran off down the street. In that moment, based on what Lex Luthor would have led us to believe; Superman should have used his heat-vision to open a hole in that mans back. But he didn't. He saved these people, and then turned the other cheek when one of them acted out against him.

Are Supermans powers intimidating? Unquestionably, yes. Do we have to worry about someone or something using Superman as a tool via mind-control? Yes. But is Superman, as the man he is now, a threat to the world at large? No. He won't harm them, and that's a good thing. Because I do not see the world looking kindly on America having their own indestructible Superman.

END REPORT: AGENT BARTON, CLINT

((AUTHORS NOTE: _Hey wanted to let you know at I'm puting this post out today butBlack Widow is going to take me a litle whil. I ave had a dash of inspiration hit me fo her chapter and it will take me a little bit to work out th details. Hope you al enjoyed!))_


	19. SHIELD Agent Natasha Romanov

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Insert: Romanov, Natasha: Black Widow**

I was called in by S.H.I.E.L.D. to investigate a strange explosion that occurred above Tyrolesse City the morning in question. We arrived on scene within twenty minutes of the explosion, and we found traces of tachyon particles amidst the first debris field we came upon. Whatever structure had appeared had blown apart and was scattered. It was upon our discovery of the second debris field that we found him.

He was in shock, he seemed confused and angry. He attacked the first two Agents he saw; broke one of their arms and blasted the other away. He then pointed his armored hand with a repulsor like Iron Mans towards me; he told me to tell him where Superman had gone.

I kept telling him I didn't know who he was talking about. It took awhile for me to calm him down. He kept asking to be taken to Metropolis, what he described as the largest city on Earth that was over five times bigger than New York, but I kept telling him that there was no place like the one he described to me..

He became distraught after that, and then he even began to laugh to himself; which startled me more than anything else he had done until that point. Then he looked at me with a strange look and told me that he was convinced that he had traveled through what he called an inter-dimensional portal and that he was in fact from a different version of reality. He then told me about this Superman person he was looking for was, and then explained the power sets of Superman and how this inter-dimensional traveler was bent on world conquest.

I relayed the information to General Fury; and he had me bring in this Luthor for further questioning. Fury had a private sitting with Luthor; even I am unaware of what they spoke of, but when Fury came out of the interview room he looked like he was deep in thought. General Fury then informed me that Luthor had requested our assistance in tracking down the being he called Superman. We relayed the information to the President, who happened to be with Captain America at the time; the President seemed quick to give Luthor his support.

Once the Avengers were assembled and made aware of Luthors claims, they were quick to offer assistance when told of the Presidents request for them. After that, it didn't take long for things to get out of hand. Luthor was given access to highly sensitive information and was allowed to move about Avengers Mansion of his own accord. While he stuck mostly to the group, I remain fearful as to what he may have tampered with.

While the assault against Superman did prove fruitless, it confirmed Luthors description of his destructive capabilities and in my mind should put Superman onto a permanent watch-list. We do not know enough about Superman yet to make a proper assessment. Yet it seems careless to give someone with such power the chance to use his power to the means that Lex Luthor described.

On the other hand, Lex Luthor had shown that he had ulterior motives in leading the Avengers against Supreman. It seems he was not only able to hack Starks programs, but was also able to take out Reed Richards with a device that he either brought with him, or made when he was in the Avengers lab.

I feel that Luthors betrayal is the clear fact to focus on going forward, but when it comes to Superman I feel that great caution should be taken when proceeding with this individual. We still do not have enough Intel to make a clear judgement.

END REPORT: AGENT ROMANOV, NATASHA


	20. Peter Parker AKA: Spider-Man

**Peter Parker A.K.A. Spider-Man**

To S.H.I.E.L.D. :

In regards to Superman; the first time I encountered him, he saved my life. He foiled the Sinister Six, and then told me the entire truth about himself. He even told me his real name.

The first time I encountered Lex Luthor, he shot me in the chest. The only reason I lived through that blast is because I happened to have a book tucked under my uniform.

The first time I encountered Nick Fury, he black-mailed me into a mission and pointed a gun at my head when I questioned his orders.

I was told that not all of the Avengers see Superman in the same light that I do, and now I see how divided we truly are when it comes to Superman. Luthor claimed that Superman could cause a civil war, and maybe on that note he was right.

If S.H.I.E.L.D. were to take action in trying to contain or kill Superman without case, many of the Avengers would stand against you. I say this as one of them; leave Superman alone. He was targeted by S.H.I.E.L.D. on the request of a man you knew nothing about; and in so doing you caused the worst incident this city has sen in months.

Though I will give SH.I.E.L.D. this, when it comes to bad people trying to use Superman to their own ends; yes he cold prove dangerous. Our encounter with the Psycho-Man will have made that abundantly obvious to me; though I still know that he is a good man.

He may come from a different version of Earth, and he may not be an Avenger; but in my eyes he is still one of US. His goal is our goal; his victories ours. So long as we have him on our side, we can't lose.

I am hereby recommending Superman for reserve membership into the Avengers effective of his compliance with General Nick Fury's orders to have him grounded.

END REPORT: PARKER, PETER

((AUTHORS NOTE: _And with this chapter, the Avengers Case-file is closed. Now we see how Spider-Man has developed more trust with Superman that he does with Fury; and you can expect to hear the full story on just why Fury pointed a gun at Spideys head. Keep an eye open in the future as I am going to be refocusing my attention towards Superman and the Family Fantastic; so keep an eye open for Chapter 4 of that story soon. Until then, happy reading_!))


End file.
